Project:Chat/Logs/29 June 2018
06:21:12 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:23:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" !! 06:23:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" hi 06:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" lol 07:08:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 07:15:39 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi 07:16:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 07:16:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" hi 07:17:36 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi ozziene 09:22:12 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 09:22:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:17:15 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:58:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:58:40 In a cut scene in Avengers Age of ultron 11:58:59 thor has a vision where he says 11:59:18 "The infinite six, they can't be kept toghteter or torn apart" 11:59:23 the infinity stones 11:59:26 if they get togheter 11:59:31 universe goes poof 11:59:32 aka 11:59:35 half of all dies 11:59:46 but you can neither tear them apart 11:59:50 they are bound to get togheter 12:00:09 You can slow them down but they WILL join 12:00:18 so basically infinity war's ending is inevitable 12:00:31 if you keep a stone from coming to the rest 12:00:33 it stops 12:00:36 but the rest come to it. 12:00:51 kinda like how we can slow the universe's end down by increasing entropy less 12:00:56 but its negligible 12:01:05 it will end anyway 12:01:12 but it may come back 12:01:15 just to end 12:01:23 like how it may come back in infinity war 2 12:01:28 but it will re-end anyways sometime 12:01:35 things have to end 12:01:41 but they also have tos top ending 12:01:45 nothing stays the same 12:03:49 fook da happy endings 12:03:50 see 12:04:03 this is why i never fall for "just be optimistic" bullshit 12:04:22 i didn't understand science by thinking "Oh it will turn out fine and dandy with me surrounded with flowers being happy as all" 12:04:24 no. 12:22:28 also technically its the 6 out of 7 infinity stones 12:22:33 the 7th was fucked up 12:22:34 the ego stone 12:23:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" owo 13:14:11 *hits blunt* 13:14:14 hey wait a second 13:14:30 could you alloy coal ore and iron ore 13:14:33 into something like a 13:14:35 steel ore? 13:14:39 by blending both togheter? 13:14:42 somehow? 14:37:36 Coal is not a metal, so it is not called an alloy, but maybe it could be done someway. 14:37:47 steel is technically an alloy 14:37:50 coal/carbon 14:37:51 soo- 14:37:52 ye 14:38:02 I don't believe it's possible though. 14:38:34 and also 14:38:42 obsidian blades cut through mostly anything 14:38:43 super sharp 14:38:50 basically a rock-glass 14:38:51 like 14:38:54 Earth core glass 14:39:07 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi 14:39:15 mixing them with steel could give you either the best of both worlds or the worst 14:39:24 either its a brittle dull blade 14:39:29 or a resistant sharp blade 14:39:32 like 14:39:35 Real-life adamantium 14:43:17 And it would be the most stable out of chemical compunds, but it may not persist the preferences the metal or the non-metal bears. (Strength, Shapability etc.) 14:43:33 Might not be practical use of chemicals and resources. 14:43:40 but 14:43:45 what if the steel was amorphous 14:43:50 thats basically metal glass 14:44:17 hm 14:44:54 adamantium in real life 14:44:55 actual 14:44:57 adamantium 14:45:10 full indestructible alloy of vibranium, steel and secret element 14:45:12 i wonder 14:45:21 how much would it change the wold 14:45:23 Amorphous solids are soft and weak. Steel is neither soft nor weak. 14:45:23 world* 14:45:26 oh 14:45:34 thought that metallic glass was strong as shit. 14:45:36 anyways 14:45:48 adamantium would probably replace all metals 14:45:49 Metallic glass may not exactly be amorphous. 14:45:53 assuming it comes in fucking meteorites 14:45:54 still 14:45:57 thats kinda the point 14:45:58 anyways 14:46:04 They may have just named it because it behaves like one. 14:46:21 However, it should be noted that I am no professional chemist or scientist. 14:46:26 alright 14:46:31 anyways 14:47:28 adamantium would be a free, indestructible, razor sharp blade-ability, perfectly rigid *that is unless a fucking magneto or celestial being comes along, only gods and magneto can bend adamantium* metal 14:47:31 imagine 14:47:36 Steel would be USELESS 14:47:46 in comparasion 14:47:57 an adamantium knife could fucking sink into concrete 14:48:05 Did you make Adamantium in TPT? 14:48:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hold up 14:49:13 yes i did 14:49:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" does Magneto have control over all metal or only magnetic ones 14:49:16 and anti-metal aswell 14:49:19 only magnetic 14:49:22 adamantium is magnetic 14:49:25 ferro-magnetic 14:49:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that's a relief 14:49:35 y 14:49:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Reasons... 14:49:40 well it's in his fucking name 14:49:43 of course only magnetic 14:49:56 you wouldn't think he's the tin foil gold medal god ffs 14:50:01 he can move money tho 14:50:02 I wonder how Diamagnetic metals would react to Magneto. 14:50:04 since money is magnetic 14:50:12 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" No it isnt 14:50:15 Maybe same as Ferromagnetic metals. 14:50:17 probably they would be like an annoying child to him 14:50:21 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" I don't think pounds are 14:50:21 does the opposite of what he tells 14:50:28 pounds maybe no 14:50:33 actually 14:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Pound coins 14:50:50 not coins mate 14:50:52 i mean notes 14:50:58 those are slightly magnetic 14:51:01 Most European coins are non-magnetic as I know. 14:51:03 they have a magnetic strop inside 14:51:08 not most 14:51:12 Their magnetism is negligible. 14:51:13 romanian coins are 14:51:23 romanian ones are like a chunk of iron 14:51:24 magnetic 14:51:24 like 14:51:28 strong ferro 14:51:34 idk why 14:51:35 like 14:51:36 i mean 14:51:39 you can magnetise em 14:51:44 to stick them to the fridge or some shit 14:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Lol 14:51:58 anyways 14:52:16 i wonder if adamantium is magnetic not only because of steel 14:52:25 is vibranium magnetic 14:52:35 tho magneto can lift up the golden gate bridge easy pz 14:54:08 This is a bit off topic, but I realised something. 14:55:12 When you look sideways into something already messy or blurry, it gets more blurry with glasses. 14:55:30 ofc 14:57:40 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 14:58:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Please do not. 14:58:41 Quick enough. 14:58:44 SORRY 14:58:48 CAT BIT ME FOKIN TOE! 14:58:58 Oreo? 14:59:31 Maw* 14:59:39 renamed him a loong time ago 14:59:40 like 14:59:42 Oh. 14:59:45 I remember. 14:59:46 a few days after i named him oreo 14:59:48 fits him 14:59:50 You told me before. 14:59:51 large gaping mouth 15:00:00 weird ass meow sounds like a MAWWWW 15:00:12 I just forgot his/her current name. 15:00:21 also 15:00:24 chineese MAO 15:00:32 he looks like one of those chineese old men 15:00:33 yknow 15:00:37 loong ass moustache 15:00:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" if you say so 15:00:52 Zedong? 15:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Possibly 15:01:13 (troll) 15:01:19 Oh, oops. 15:01:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Whether coincidence or not, the Chinese word for cat is also pronouced "Mao" 15:01:54 Cat Zedong. 15:02:06 (Disgusting one) 15:02:07 also Egyptian MAU 15:02:13 na 15:02:25 maw has fur 15:02:34 by disgusting you mean furless right 15:03:07 he's black and white 15:03:07 No. 15:03:09 but not tuxedo 15:03:13 he's 15:03:19 It was a bad joke I made on Mao Zedong. 15:03:22 a 15:03:38 The Founder of the PRC. 15:03:49 Tidal Wave may know him better. 15:03:51 wai wai wia 15:03:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not rly 15:03:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I suck at history 15:03:59 if the chineese word for cat is mao 15:04:01 and your- 15:04:02 HOLY SHIT 15:04:06 See? 15:04:06 IS YOUR LEADER A CAT OR WUT M8 15:04:11 Bad joke there. 15:04:16 Cat Zedong. 15:04:26 me or what i said 15:04:27 oh 15:05:57 A:"When I buy a asian breed cat, I will call it Zedong." B:"Why?" A:"Because 'Mao' means cat in Chinese, and Mao Zedong..." ... B:"Bull." 15:06:07 That's how it goes. 15:06:15 Now I regret making that pun. 15:15:27 i just made a new alloy in tpt to test something 15:15:33 turns out i'm wrong 15:15:43 i tested an alloy made pixel by pixel in a perfect pattern 15:15:54 and an amorphous alloy made by melting stuff toghether 15:16:00 same exact composition pixel for pixel 15:16:07 different arrangement 15:16:14 turns out amorphous is stronger! 15:24:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" owo gm 15:24:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" I pulled an all nighter 15:24:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" again 15:29:51 how much liquor 15:31:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" wat 15:32:51 i have an idea 15:32:58 QTRM 15:33:03 Quantum Randomizer! 15:33:11 for tpt 15:33:15 imma make it rn 15:47:41 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" yes true tidal wave 15:47:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" oh 16:51:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" gm puff 16:56:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" gmmm 16:56:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" uwu 16:58:16 -!- EveryUsernamesTaken has joined Special:Chat 19:26:40 . 19:29:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="puffeon" owo 21:22:21 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 06 29